A Bubbline Story
by ATFan4
Summary: Marceline is invited to PB's dinner party. But then...


PB invited Marceline to her palace to join her in the Annual Banquet, along with other prestige royalty from the kingdoms. There PB and Marceline sat next to each other as they ate. PB's heart fluttered in her chest. She recalled their night together in her room. It was so wonderful; she wished it had lasted longer. Now once more Marceline was near her, with her long black hair loose and wearing a dress made of werewolf skin that barely reached her knees, displaying those long gorgeous legs.

PB's love for Marceline knew no limits. She had looked beyond the body and saw a soul, alone in this harsh world, with no one to comfort it. For PB she wanted desperately to satisfy it in any way possible. Should Marceline order Bubblegum to kill herself, she would have done so in a heartbeat

With the event over, the guests left the castle and bid farewell to PB, who made her way to her room. Again Marceline followed her silently through the maze of corridors, PB too distracted by her own thoughts to pay attention to her. This time Marceline caught up to her and held PB's hand. How shocked PB was! Her heart almost skipped a beat. Marceline looked seductively in her eyes. Holding PB's hand, she led her into the room and locked the door behind her. Gently she rested PB on the bed, all the while wearing a grin on her face. PB's mind raced to find a reason for all of this. Her intelligent brain found only one: They were going to repeat their first night together. With this thought PB felt excitement rush through her veins.

Marceline removed PB's cocoon of clothes and flung it across the room. The cold night air from the window hit PB's naked body, sending a chill down her spine. The pure beauty that Glob blessed her with was fully revealed to Marceline, in all its glory. PB giggled when she saw Marceline blush, her face bright red. That chuckle was the sweetest sound to Marceline's ears. There that angel from above lay on the bed fully exposed to the demon from Hell. What an incredible sight that was! She offered her body to the Vampire Queen, willing to be used by her as a tool for enjoyment. For did she not desire to serve her, to be her slave?

PB felt Marceline's hands stroke her breasts as they moved towards her waist. As though PB knew what Marceline was planning, she stretched out her legs. Bubblegum saw Marceline's head go between her legs, followed by an overwhelming sensation of absolute pleasure invading her mind. All her senses became enlivened. Goosebumps formed on her skin as Marceline's tongue probed between her legs, the home to one of the most amazing gifts Nature ever gave to women, unique to them only. Marceline relished it. Never in her life had she ever come across another girl with that gift being so beautiful. How lucky she was! Not only had she seen PB's, she also tasted it. It was delicious.

PB began to moan as the feeling grew stronger in her mind. It began to mix with pain. It enveloped her entire body. Her eyes shut tight; she curled her lips and gripped the bed sheets. Her moaning turned into one single loud scream. Finally, it was over, leaving PB panting for breath.

Marceline got up from the bed and slowly undressed herself. Oh sweet world! Shield your eyes from her dazzling beauty, forged in the Nightosphere, for it is too much for you to handle. Such a figure! The black hair, coupled with the most astounding figure, sweet lips, red eyes and those pale white legs…in that single room contained two embodiments of beauty, the only difference being their makers. PB stared awestruck at Marceline's figure. Her blood became enflamed as it rushed to her face.

She hoisted herself up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck, their breasts pressing against each other. "Your turn" Marceline said in her sweet angelic voice which had melted PB's heart. Bubblegum was more than willing to follow her order. Her usual calm demeanour was no more. Instead there was an animal, hungry for what Marceline's body had to offer. This new personality was so savage in its lust for Marceline, it dominated PB.

She rested her hands on Marceline's breast, feeling their perfect shape. Those hands caressed it. Greedy for more, they went between her legs. PB touched that feature. A wave of excitement swept her mind. It was so fantastically formed; PB was at a loss of words to describe it. 'How could this be created by a demon, when it belongs with the angels from above? 'she thought.

But she wanted more. She knelt on her knees and put her head between those legs. She licked it, kissed it, worshipped it with her lips in any way possible, all the while with her eyes on Marceline's face. She felt it was her duty to satisfy this virgin goddess. She heard Marceline cry out. It didn't make her stop in her feast. It was so good! How could she ever stop?

Marceline, like PB, felt the sensation rise to its peak, and then proceeded by calmness throughout her body. When PB reluctantly stopped, she raised herself up and looked into Marceline's red eyes. "When again, my love?" PB asked Marceline. "Tomorrow", was the reply. Marceline left the room through the window, not before a final kiss.


End file.
